Hypothetical Events Wiki:Guidelines
All users of the Hypothetical Events Wiki are to adhere to the following policies while editing on the Hypothetical Events Wiki. At no time is any user permitted to deviate from the wiki policies. Wiki staff members may discuss rule changes as necessary on the . General Policies # All users are to be respectful towards all other members of the community. No user is permitted to put-down, bully, harass, or otherwise insinuate conflict with another user. # No excessive spam. Please refrain from excessively spamming the chat as it may cause lagging towards other user' browsers. Spam is also prohibited on the forums and talk pages anywhere on the wiki. Spam pages will be promptly deleted. # To request a page be deleted, please place the template at the top of our page, and then contact an Administrator. # Profanity, vulgarity, and otherwise inappropriate language is prohibited! Censoring curse words is permitted. # Do not edit any page not belonging to you without consent from the original author. Adding or removing content from a page regarding your viewpoint on the topic will be considered vandalism and action will be taken against the user in question unless the page author granted you permission to edit. # Please keep all personal information; such as home address, phone number, etc to yourself! If you do not feel comfortable with revealing this information, then please refrain from doing so. # Wiki staff members and personnel are to be respected at all times. Harassing or disrespecting the wiki Admins will not be tolerated. # Users may earn special user rights throughout their time on the wiki. Users who consistently request rights will not receive said rights. # Sockpuppeting is prohibited! Users who sockpuppet to evade a block or anything otherwise is prohibited! # If you are looking to perhaps "Bring-Over" an Article from another Wiki, be sure that it is one of your own, and if you'd like to bring over an Article that might have been made by someone else, be sure to at least Credit the Creator of the Article in question. (For Example, 'This Article is being brought over from (Wiki Here) and was Made by (Username Here). Chat Policies The Hypothetical Events Wiki contains an onsite where most of our contributors hang out. It is designed to promote social interaction among members of the community. Please follow all of the Hypothetical Events Wiki policies regarding conduct when in chat. # Remain appropriate with all topics. # Include all users in the conversation. # Be friendly and welcoming to all users. # Profanity and inappropriate language will not be tolerated. # Be sure to listen to all chat moderators and Administrators when directed to do so. If you doubt something you might say is appropriate, it is always better to ask a moderator or Admin before proceeding. # Do not initiate unnecessary drama or arguments. # Avoid excessive spamming. *Users marked with a special icon or symbol next to their name in chat are a member of our staff. Should you have questions or doubts, be sure to ask them. Always listen to these users when directed. Discipline Any user who chooses to deviate from any of the listed policies will be subject to the following disciplinary consequences listed below: *'Reminder' - For a user who is not familiar with the policies or happens to break a certain rule by accident will receive a notice from a member of staff. The reminder is typically in the form of a message to appear on any user's message wall outlining the rule broken, with a link to the wiki policies for further information. *'Warning' - For any user who intentionally breaks a rule or endures a second offense will receive a warning. A warning is typically in the form of a notice posted on the message wall of the user in question. The warning outlines the rule broken and explains the consequences should a third offense occur. Unlike a reminder, a warning counts in the number of chances a user has left prior to being blocked. A user typically receives two warnings prior to being blocked, although a severe enough offense warrants an immediate block without warning. *'Blocks' - Users consistently and intentionally deviating from wiki policies will be blocked from the wiki for a length of time at the discretion of the Administrators. For a first-time block, a user will have access to their message wall in order to post a request on why they feel the block was unjust. If the request is found to be convincing, the user maybe unblocked. However, if the request is not convincing, or the user uses this privilege as a way to insinuate further drama, their message wall access will be revoked and the block will remain in place. The severity of action is the main criteria in determining the length of a certain block. Repeat offenders and/or more severe offenses will receive longer blocks. Users found to be under the age of 13 will be blocked with a time set to expire the day they turn 13. Users with unacceptable usernames and/or sockpuppets will be blocked infinitely.